CORE D: Computational SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This U19 application proposes three research Projects and four Cores for shared resources initiated and led by investigators at the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) and the University of California San Francisco (UCSF), centered around the theme of mapping CMV immune responses in solid organ transplantation. The Computational Core provides computational expertise required for the proper analysis and network modelling of data generated by other Cores and Projects. Services will be provided in the following areas: ? Central infrastructure for data preprocessing of high throughput molecular data ? Dimensionality reduction methodologies for data interpretation and increasing predictive power. ? Leverage pathway analysis to interpret RNA sequencing data. ? Statistical methodologies for interpreting multivariate data and identify predictive features. ? Modeling the lymphocyte and viral dynamics to interpret immune-phenotyping datasets. ? Assistance with education of consortium members and manuscript preparation.